Some electronic user interface devices are able to generate a haptic effect to indicate presence of features represented on the user interface devices. If an electronic user interface device has a touch interface, presence of the haptic effect may indicate the feature has been touched by a user, while absence of the haptic effect may indicate the feature has not been touched. Other details of the feature, such as its texture, may be conveyed to the user visually. A fixed periodic haptic effect has been generally described as a way to convey additional details of a feature to the user. Overall, however, the ability to convey feature details to users through haptic effects is still limited.